


You shouldn't play with death

by Tsuh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Grindelwald dead, M/M, demon graves, manipulative Graves, necromancer credence, not really non con but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: ... unless you're ready to face the consequences- - - -“You shouldn’t play with things you don’t understand my boy. They could kill you. I should kill you. It’s what they expect me to do but… I want to keep you alive. You will be my pet. What do you think of this, little necromancer ? Choose carefully : a life with me or your death for a man who never loved you"- - - -Credence knew he had this magic in him but after what he did to his mother he was too afraid to use it again and then, Gellert had found him. He had promised him they’d stay forever together. He trusted him… he needed him back





	You shouldn't play with death

**Author's Note:**

> Necromancer!Credence and Demon!Graves, it took me so long to finish and it's longer than I thought it would be. 
> 
> First fiction I've finished (and really worked on) in 3 or 4 years and first in English so, if you see any mistake(s) please tell me so I can correct them.

He was not really sure of what he was doing here... He was just gone for a walk trying to forget Him. How could he if every place in the city was a reminder ? Every place where they went together reminded him of what he had lost.

Had he really walked all night ? Credence shivered. The sun was already rising but it was still cold outside. The forest was strangely silent : no wind blowing in the trees, no bird singing. It was as if everything was dead around him.

He did not remember when exactly living creature started to avoid him. Now, it was normal. Years had passed since the first time. He did not really care anymore. There was nothing he could do. He had tried to understand and then - when he could not - he had just accepted it as normal. His mother used to tell him animals felt he was evil and at the end, everyone had started avoiding him. After all - for his neighbors - he was just the adopted son of Mary Lou, this strange woman claiming withches were among them. As if they needed to be convinced. They all knew - before she came in town - witches were real. Some had helped when diseases had striked the city. These people were not a threat, everybody knew who they were. It would be easy to get rid of them if they were becoming a threat.

And then - as he grew up - he became this strange kid nobody wanted to talk with. It was quite refreshing. Really ! But then his Ma’s behaviour changed. She became more demanding and whatever he did was never enough. It certainly was at the same period little animals stopped coming to him as they used to. Some were still coming but they were strange. It was no more strays, the neighbor’s dog or a bird passing by. Instead, it was strange little starved things. Even if they seemed half-dead Credence could not refused them affection. He knew what it was like to be ignored, rejected. And soon he was surrounded by these strange little creatures and the few people who still dared to talk to him stopped. Credence was happy with his loyal little friends. He did not understand why they were left alone. Now, he had learnt people tended to avoid what was different. They were different.

And then Gellert happened.

The city was big. Someone new in town was not really something interesting. It happened everyday. It was common. People arrived and others went. It was normal. This man ? He was unexpected and... strange. Everything in him told stranger, danger, run ! He was soon everywhere, seducing who he needed to, destroying some others and no one seemed to acknowledge his behaviour. He was never caught. It was as if there was a mist around his actions. Something protecting him from unwanted attention.

Witchcraft was acknowledged but it didn’t mean it was accepted for being different. It still was not well perceived. So, to see this stranger act like a king, blatantly using his magic, was terrifying but above all fascinating for Credence who had to hide his magic.

It did not matter anymore. He acted like a King but in the end he was surely just a man : mortal. He was gone and nothing could change this. Who would be bold enough to go against the universal laws ? What was dead, stayed dead. Gellert was foolish enough and he died because of this. Being bold was of no help.

* * *

The graveyard was not far from where he was. The doorway was still broken. The Nature was everywhere, hiding graves and steles piece by piece, eating what was left of men and women. Why rebuild a place where only the dead lived ? No one in the city cared for this old ruined place. Credence liked being here alone, far from the turmoils of the city and its expectations. 

He walked between the steles knowing where he wanted to go. There was a place inside the graveyard hidden by creepers, bindweeds and other plants so no one dared to came there. Some old stones were still standing and it was all there was left. They probably belonged to a church or some religious building before it was destroyed. No one talked about this place. They all liked to pretend it did not exist.

He had found it some years ago and he had never stopped coming since then. At that time he needed a safe place and these ruins appeared. The atmosphere here was soothing, conforting. The beast within him always calmed itself when he was near the old stones. Credence no longer felt agitated or on the verge of falling apart. For some time he was no more afraid of being consumed by this force he could not control. And, on occasion, Credence thought of the life he could have had if he had accepted the beast. What if he had treated it as a part of himself ? It was too late, it seemed it had always been to late for him.

Gellert had found him but the harm had already been done. His Ma’ was lying on the floor, already dead. He could not say what happened that night, just that he had felt overwhelmed. He had tried to contain the beast and its powers but it was too powerful. It wanted to go out and destroy. His memories of that night were just fragments where destruction and chaos were everywhere.

* * *

“Things are weird since you’re gone. I’m not sure I can explain why. I don’t really want to. It’s not important.” Credence was lying on a grave. The cold stone was comforting. He needed to talk even if there was no one to hear him. "I used to think you were immortal. I used to think - after you saved me - you’d stay by my side. I was so sure we’d be together forever. But I’m no longer this fool. I have understood no one can cheat Death forever and that you have to be prepared to pay afterwards. I wasn’t prepared but now I am. I’m ready to do all I can to save you. I think I can save you. Before, I wasn’t strong enough but now, I am ! I was afraid of my powers but you taught me there was nothing to fear. You thaught me power is beautiful. It’s me controling the beast inside, not the contrary. I am in control. Control is power, power is life. If power means being with you, I’d lose myself in it.”

He took a pause before going on :

“Well, you know I’m just trying to convince myself that I’m taking the right decision. It’s just me saving time. I always do that. Don’t be afraid, I’m not crazy - not yet. However... if someone was seeing me - talking to myself in some graveyard - they could believe I’m one of those lunatics.”

He stopped talking for a moment. There was something climbing on his leg. Credence opened his eyes - did not remember when he had closed them - and caught a glimpse of fur, something between brown and grey. He was not really sure of what he should do. He did not want to frighten the little creature. It did not matter, it was probably half-dead as all the others coming to him. Finally he let it do what it wanted. He still had some things to tell before he could leave. He had to finish this before he moved on.

“I’m just a child, remember ?” he laughed. “You used to tell me everytime «Credence ! Stop acting as a child» or «Credence, I have no interest in a child, start being an adult ! » So, I’m going to act as one : children can be forgiven. Children don’t realize that their acts have consequences. They don’t even ask themselves all these questions. I don’t want forgiveness ! Some people tend to think being a child equals being innocent. I can’t remember when I lost my own innocence... I no more care about it. There are more important things than mourning what is definitely lost. I’m not mourning you. Mourning is recognizing that you’re gone. You’re no here anymore to tell me I’m making a mistake so, it’s kind of your fault too if something goes wrong. You were not here to hold me back."

"There’s no point talking to you more. You will never answer... except if I succeed. Then, you’d finally see my true value. You’d finally accept me and never let me go... Goodbye Gellert. I’ll see you soon.”

He got up, suddenly. The little creature whined while it was falling but it did not ask for more and ran under a stone. He had to go home before he was late.

* * *

Time had come.Two months had passed since Gellert had disappeared. It was to late to go back now. He had gone too far to change his mind now. Credence was not sure of the good way to do this. He did not even know if there was a good or a wrong way. He just knew he would only have one chance to do it right. There was no try with this kind of magic. He had looked for another way. He had tried to live without him but at the end, he had realised he needed Gellert. Since he was gone there was nothing left here for him.

He made his way through the graveyard until he reached the further part of it. He was certain no one came here during the day and even less at night. It was the perfect place. He put down the items he needed and installed them. They were few : just some candles, a knife, something that belonged to Gellert and some other things.

* * *

He could fell the power already rising from the ground. It was everywhere, rising, touching him slightly and welcoming him in this place. If he took the time, he could feel all the people buried there. He could call them, ask them to come to him. Or he could take their strength, feed from it and use their raw energy. It was tempting and so simple. Gellert told him it was the easiest way to gain power. It was the best way to become like him but... something felt wrong. Credence could not believe it was natural to steal from the dead. His powers were not to be used like this. He should not use them at all. Suddenly he felt empty, he had broken his link with the ground.

He could not do this, it was too hard. He looked around him. Nothing had changed. There were still the candles he had brought with him and the other items he thought could help him. However, now that it was time, everything felt wrong. Before, he never had had to use any focus for his powers. He never had needed them to rise bodies, so why should it change now ?

Credence extinguished the candles before he broke the circle he had made around him. Well, maybe this was not the safest move he could have done but - before this night - his magic had always protected him. It had soon understood it needed him alive to exist. And everytime he was in a circle he felt interferences. His powers seemed to be weakened by it. He did not like feeling trapped.

Credence stood again in front of the grave. This time there was no hesitation.

There was no name on the grave, just old stones and the shade let by an ancient plate. One could guess some remaining letters, maybe Gr or Er. Nothing really important. It was impossible to know who was buried there, except if he asked directly, but it was not his purpose. However he had this strange feeling he could not be anywhere else. He knew he had to be there. He closed his eyes and let the calm submerge him once more. He let the noises of the night take possession of him. He was part of their world. He was one of them. He could not tell how long he stayed like that, waiting until the time felt right again.

The ground was warm and alive. He would like to loose himself in it. It was tempting. Yet he could not. He knew the limits even if he was used to suppress his gift. If he let Mother Nature take him, She would never let him go. Mother Nature was not really fond of people like him, those playing with death. She made no difference between users. They were all doomed if they let Her have any hold on them. It did not matter if they used their gift wisely. For Her they were all the same. He could not let it happen, not now at least. She could have him later if She wanted.

He took the knife he had let on the floor. It was almost time, he sensed it in the air growing thicker. He could no more hear the noises around him. There was just him and the bodies he could feel underneath. He needed them to reach the other side. None of those here were that useful. He had no question to ask them. He had no order or mission to give.

He might have been able to finish the ritual without them and in any other place. As long as the place was connected to death - of any kind - it would have worked. Here was just the safest one he knew. He needed to feel safe to let the beast out. He could not afford to loose control in an unknown place.

He reached for his necklace. He never took it down since the day Gellert gave it to him. It was probably his most precious item. He let the necklace slip on the grave. Here was the precious item, the one which he’d use as a link. It was the only thing Gellert left him so it had to work. If it did not he would have to give up and all he had done would have been for nothing.

There was no much more to do. Credence never really bothered with ritual before. His powers were raw and he was used to use them like that. He felt somehow restricted when he tried to do magic “as it was supposed to be”. He had never quite understood why there were so many rules around magic and its use. Why should he need to do a ritual when he did better without one ?

He finally caught the knife and drew a line in his hand. He watched the blood coming to the surface and finally flowing down to the ground. When the liquid touched it he felt a surge of power and, nothing more happened.

He waited a moment, looking around. Nothing had changed. Did he forget something? Did he do something wrong ? Again...

He thought he did right and that Gellert would answer his call. He said he would always be there if he called.

He called so... what now ?

* * *

“I think you didn’t use the right spell, unless you wanted to summon me. ”

There was someone behind him. Credence jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. He had forgotten were exactly he was and he stumbled over a grave. The man did not move. He just waited for him to regain his composure. He was tall, wore black clothes and most of all looked imposing. Credence could not discern more of him in the dark.

“Judging by your reaction, I’m sure I’m not who you were looking for so... let’s talk and decide of your fate, my little necromancer.”

As the man came closer, Credence could distinguish his face better. He had a certain presence. No one could deny it. This man seemed dangerous. There was something around him claiming “come closer, I’ll take care of you”. In a way, it was a sweet promise. One Credence would love to accept but, on the other end, it was too good to be safe. There was something odd about him. As if this creature did not belong here. As if he was too perfect to exist in this world.

The man walked slowly, making circles around him and coming closer until he could touch him. He didn’t. Instead he stood back, surprised.

“No protection ?” He strechted his arm a little, testing the air as if he was expecting some sort of invisible ward. When he found nothing he asked again. “Really ?! Are you so sure of your powers or are you just a fool ?”

The man was growing impatient as no answer came, Credence saw it but he did not know what he could say. Even him did not know the answer.

“Well, answer me, Child ! What are you ? Too confident or just some idiot who doesn’t know what he’s doing ? Maybe both ? With humans we can't be sure of anything, you can be such stupid little creatures. Are you really evolved ?! Sometimes I wonder how you managed to stay alive so long... It has to be luck or some divine intervention. I hate gods !”

He was so close now that Credence could feel his breath on his face - surprisingly hot. He expected something cold - as cold as his magic was. Cold was reassuring, familiar even but this, this was uncomfortable. He did not know how to react. What was the best reaction to have ?

The man was still talking.

“Or...” the demon - it had to be a demon, what else could it be ? - suddenly seemed to understand something, “You have nothing left to lose ! Well, little thing, I think you could be of some use. If you can’t find one by yourself, I’ll do it for you. What do you think ? Would you want to ? I’m sure you’d like it. At least you will not die for nothing. It’s a fate far more better than others could propose you.”

He was frozen, did not dare to make any move, too afraid it would tempt the creature and precipitate his fate. Maybe he was right, he had nothing left to lose with Gellert gone. He was not so sure of his choice anymore. Between deciding you had no more reason to live and facing your death, there was a huge difference.The young man understood he was not prepared. The other was right, he was just a fool.

The man kept coming nearer - if it was even possible. Now he was almost leaning on Credence. A simple move and they would be touching.

Did he just smell him?!

“Hum... I can smell it on you” He stopped talking. He stood back and stared at him confused.

Credence still did not dare to make a move. He was mesmerized by the man’s eyes. He could not help but stare, searching for any feeling in those black eyes. Were they really black or was it just an effect of the dim light ? Nothing was sure. At the end, the man could just be an illusion he had created to comfort himself. Just some trick of his twisted mind to make him believe he was important and that he could be of any help.

The man smelled him again, but this time he grabbed his shoulder and did not let go. His grip was strong but not hurtful. He had known worse. If he wanted, Credence was sure he could get rid of him. They stayed like that, without making a sound.

Suddenly the man seemed to lose his mind. He started asking question after question. Credence had no time to answer to any of them.

“You have already served one of my kind ?! Who taught you ? Who dares do this ? Tell me his name ! Have you lost your voice ? I need to know who is the fool who let you down.”

He did not understand what was happening. Not an hour ago he thought he would finally see Gellert and now there was this man. A man he did not even know the name of. A man he was not even sure was real. A man who was talking to him but whose words made no sense. “served one of his kind”? What was this supposed to mean ? Did this have any sense at all ?

“I can feel your power. It’s everywhere around you. I’m sure I could touch it if only you let me... would you let me ?”

Now the man was becoming gentler but was still pushing for his answers.

Why could nothing go as planned ? Was it so hard ? Was it too much to ask for : just one time with a plan going as it should. Just one time without any surprise or something unexpected happening. It seemed it was impossible when Credence was involved. The only thing he could perfectly do was destroying others’ work. At least his mother was right. He was a good for nothing and she should have let him die in the street. She always told him she had made a mistake the day she adopted him. And by times like this one - when he had made another mistake - he did believe her. Suddenly Credence felt the beast within unraveling and stretching its shadowish members. Every time he thought of his mother or someone like her, the beast awakened but there was something different - odd.

Credence went back to reality when he felt a touch on his face. It was soothing and without thinking he leaned against it. It was too late to be in any kind of control. The man smirked and kept stroking his face slowly, his fingers going along his jaw before making their path across his neck. He did not know how to react. No one but Gellert had touched him like that. Was it not forbidden to be so closed to another human being ? Even more of another man ?

“So ? Would you let me ?” His voice was softer this time, as if he had understood seduction would be a better way to have whatever he wanted from him.

It was the man's mere presence which had awakened his beast. Credence tried to focus and do as always to push it back. Normally it was just a slight weight inside his body. It did not really want to go outside when it stretched. It would not ask permission it would take it if it really wanted to be free. This time he could feel surprise and, over all, curiosity. Curiosity towards the being it could sense. It wanted to reach him, to taste him and Credence was sure nothing good would come out of it. As he was staying so close to the demon, the presence grew stronger. Afraid he could no more hold it back, Credence made a step back and broke their contact. He had just the time to see the other’s surprise before black smoke uncurled. It started to overwhelm him and they were soon both submerged. Black smoke was everywhere. He had no more control over his own body. He still could sense it but the feelings were stranger to him, they did not belong to him.

It was happy to be free, moreover to be near the creature. It wanted to get closer, as close as it was possible.

Warm.

Free.

Safe.

He could feel these wild thoughts coming from the beast, but could not take control over it. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t strong enough. Credence knew he was loosing all oh his control. He started to sense the cold flooding in his limbs. It had always begun like that. The cold and then, he was loosing the thin control he had and all was turning black.

* * *

When Credence regained consciousness, he was lying on the ground. It was still the night so his loss of control was surely not as big as he feared it could have been. At first he thought he was alone, that the creature had left him and that he had done all this for nothing. He still hoped to call Gellert back or at least find where he was.

Why would he be disappointed ? He should be relieved to be alive. He should be relieved he did not cause great damages this time. So, why could he only think of the man he summoned and how he left him ?

“You know, you shouldn’t play with things you don’t understand my boy. They could kill you.” 

He was still there. It was his voice just behind him. He was standing at the edge of the trees. He was at the same place he appeared before but this time his clothes were no more neat and clean. They were ripped and covered by a thin layer of something looking like dust or ashes. He could not really tell without getting closer. The man seemed dishevelled but above all, he looked fascinated. Credence could see his behaviour had changed. He was more open. He heard it too when he spoke again.

“I should kill you. You are dangerous. It’s what they expect me to do but… I want to keep you for me. You’re so powerful !”

He closed his eyes, surely remembering the moment before and enjoying this memory. His smile was mesmerizing. 

“I can still fell your power on the tip of my tongue. It’s delicious... You are a delicious being, Credence.”

He had started to move, coming closer. Credence felt like nothing had changed since the last time. He was still the prey waiting for his end to come. He just did not know how it would come. He stood there, frozen, as he watched the predator coming near him.

“Don’t be so surprised I know your name. You gave me your blood after all. You should know using your own blood is not the safest. What do you think offerings are for ? I certainly don’t enjoy people killing animals in my name. I’d prefer them killing humans if they have to hurt something. And those people, they can’t even remember my name nowadays. Such a pity.”

“If you gave your name, it’d be easier to remember it.”

Why did he just say that ? Sometimes Credence wondered if he really wanted to live and grow old. Otherwise, he was doing just fine. What was better than trying to upset someone far more powerful than him ?

“You want to know my name ?” he laughed.

He did not expected this kind of reaction. He was not here to entertain someone. He was here for Gellert. Credence could not prevent his irritation from showing off a little.

“Don’t be upset little thing, I’m not laughing at you. You’re just the first person since... a long time to ask for my name. It’s quite refreshing. Usually people tend to run away or try to kill me.”

Credence was not foolish enough to ask why someone would want to kill him. It was quite obvious, in fact.

“Do you mind if we do a change of place for our little talk. I like graveyards but not for the kind of... talk I imagine”

He grabbed his arm before Credence could react. He felt a sort of pull and something twisting inside him. A moment after they were not outside anymore. They were in what looked like an office. The man was not disturbed in the least by their travel, while Credence tried to get his balance back.

“Graves. My name’s Percival Graves. Or it was a long time ago. Try to not forget it, I don’t like giving it twice”

While he was talking, Mr Graves - as it seemed to be his name - took place behind a large desk. He was at ease in this place. Surprisingly Credence was not as afraid as he should be. He was in an unknown place with a demon or another kind of beautifully dangerous creature and... Did he just thought beautiful ? Was he out of his mind ?

He let his eyes wander around him, discovering his environment. The room was simple but impressing. It was mostly composed of wood. It suited the man, thought Credence.

“So...”Mr Graves started.

He turned back his attention to the man.

“Who were you trying to contact ? I get it it wasn’t me you were interested in. If only you told me her name... wait, it’s man ? You did this for a man ?! You’re much more interesting than I thought.”

The man left his chair and came back to him. Just like in the graveyard, Credence watched him getting closer and did not move, even when the man started to slowly make circles around him.

“I have a deal for you. Unfortunately, I can’t let you go now that you’ve been here. Don’t look so offended ! Whoever calls me has to pay a price at the end. It’s often death but, don’t be afraid, I don’t want that for you. I thought of something special, just for you.”

He did not seem sorry to tell him that he was trapped, but Credence did not dare to tell him. He would listen to his offer and then, well... he would see what would happen. He realised he had been a fool to use magic without proper protection. If only he had let the runes on the ground, the man would have never touched him and thus, taken him in this place.

The man stopped behind him. He was not yet touching him but he was close. Credence noticed he was not as tall as he thought the first time. But such details would not help him. He had to stay focused.

“You will be my pet. What do you think of this little necromancer ?” his voice was softer, almost a murmur.

“Or you could help me find who I’m looking for” Credence dared to reply.

“I could do that but why ? It’ll bring me nothing. I’m not sure I'd like it as much.”

Credence hesitated before finaly proposing :

“You could have my powers. I never wanted them, I won't miss them.”

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but it was the only thing he had found and losing his magic was not the worst that could happen to him. Now he was facing the man, waiting for his answer. Instead of an answer, Mr Graves stood back and stared at him. He did it a lot. He might have found whatever he was looking for, because some time later he gave a quick nod.

“I'll help you and even if my answers are not what you were looking for, you won’t deny me your powers ? Do you agree ?”

He thought of alternatives but couldn’t find one. It seemed it was his life or his magic, and during the last hours he had discovered he was quite fond of his life. He was not ready to give it up on a deal made with some unknown demon he succeeded to summon.

“Yes”

He had barely finished to speak when he felt lips crashing against his. He had no time to react, the man had a hand behind his neck, preventing him from moving away from him. At some point Credence let himself be carried away in the kiss. Mr Graves’s kiss was controlling. He didn’t ask, he was taking what he wanted. He finally broke the kiss and made a step back. Credence tried to hold him back, until he noticed his movement and let him go.

“So, we have a deal.” Mr Graves was smiling when he replied “Give me his name so that we can finish this encounter with more enjoyful occupations.”

Credence took a moment before answering, he did not trust his voice after what just happened. He was also a little upset that the other man did not seem disturbed at all.

“Gellert... His name’s Gellert Grindelwald”

He saw anger in Mr Graves' eyes before he took a hold on his emotion. Did he know him ?

“The one you’re looking for is not here.”

“How could you know ? You did not move or look for him !?" Credence did not try to control his anger. He felt as if the man had been playing with him, convincing him he would help. He should not have trusted him.

“I know. That’s all.”

“If you know so well, then you will not need me anymore.”

There was a door behind him so it should lead to an exit somewhere. He tried to walk to it but Mr Graves grabbed his arm before he could reach the door. Mr Graves was enraged but his voice stayed calm. In some way, it was scarrier. Credence started doubting of the safety of his plan.

“We had a deal, little necromancer.”

“You broke our deal ! I don’t have to stay or give you anything. ”

“I didn't break the deal. Listen carefully, child, I’ve lost enough time because of you. We had a deal and you will fulfill it. It can hurt or not, it depends of you. The man you were looking for, you know he used you. He lied to you and you gave your life for nothing. So now, stop lying to yourself and give me what I want.”

He released slightly his grip on him, but Credence was aware that if he tried to run he would not have the time. He was trapped.

“You gave your life for nothing. Did you know he’s not what he told you ? He’s not one of yours. To be clear, he is not human. He’s one of my kind. And you couldn’t call him back because there is no one waiting for you. He left you because he was bored, that’s all.”

The words hurt, even more because he sensed the truth behind them. He knew it before but to hear it made him realise.

“Now, you have the choice, choose carefully. A life with me or your death for a man who never loved you ? Is he really worth the sacrifice ?”

“You said you’ll take my magic...” Even to his ears, it did not sound convincing. It sounded more like the last complain of a dying man.

“You’re so naive”, he did not mean it as an insult. There was some fondness behind those words. “You can’t live without your magic. It’s your blood, your essence. Your magic is you. So what’s your answer ?”

The seducer was back. He was standing so close but surprinsingly he kept his hands still. He was just holding him. There was no more soft touches. He wanted an answer and no distraction. Whatever his answer would be there was no turning back.

“I know he took your innocence, would you let him also take your life ? I can offer you revenge, or I could teach you so that you can have your revenge by yourself. You need to learn control.”

His hands were travelling on him again, making their way along his arms up to his face. Soon he was cupping Credence’s face, still waiting for his answer. For a moment, Credence thought he was just unable to keep his hand to himself at all, but deep down he knew the demon was just trying to seduce him. It was just some evil plan to make him say yes. He knew it, but he was falling in his trap anyway. The other man's interest was pleasant. Credence just realised how he missed 'human' contact. He had nothing awaiting him besides the citizens’ fear, so why would he not just give up and let this man have him ?

“The choice is yours, my boy. You could be mine. I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you and bring you the revenge you need.”

The offer was tempting, and he just had to surrender to take it up. It was so simple. He just wanted someone caring for him and thought he had found him before. Credence relaxed as he gave up and leaned against Mr. Graves. The man's grip transformed into slight strokes and his voice to a whisper.

“Come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
